Good Day
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: 'Keberuntungan hari ini jatuh pada Gemini yang menduduki peringkat pertama! Disusul oleh Aquarius di peringkat kedua. Peringkat terakhir diduduki oleh Virgo. Tentu, hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kise dan Kuroko, tapi Aomine?/Don't Like Don't Read/


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.**

* * *

'_Keberuntungan hari ini jatuh pada Gemini yang menduduki peringkat pertama! Disusul oleh Aquarius di peringkat kedua. Peringkat terakhir diduduki oleh Virgo. Benda keberuntungan hari ini untuk Virgo adalah jubah yang dapat menutupi tubuhmu untuk bersembunyi dari Taurus! Dan barang keberuntungan hari ini adalah ponsel! Siap-'_

Midorima melepaskan earphone yang ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan ramalan. Jadi, Kise dan Kuroko sedang mendapat _lucky day_, huh? Sepertinya Aomine harus berhati-hati dengan Momoi. Tapi, yang membingungkannya adalah benda keberuntungan yang digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Ada apa dengan itu?

Well, setidaknya dirinya tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kise. Ya, hanya bagi Kise. Entah bagaimana kapten Kasamatsu meliburkan latihan untuk hari ini, meskipun latihan besok akan digandakan dua kali lipat. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah untuk Kise, ia sudah berniat untuk mengujungi Kurokocchi-nya.

Dengan semangat ia langsung meluncur ke Seirin, dan kembali, entah apa yang terjadi tidak ada para fangirls yang berebut berfoto dengannya. Tentu, sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Kise.

Melaju super dramatik untuk menerobos pintu gym, ia menyerukan kesenangannya. "Kuuurooookoccchhhiiiii!" Teriakan Kise membahana di gym. Ia sudah memasuki gym dengan tangan terbuka, menunggu lompatan dari Kuroko.

Namun apa daya, ia tidak mendapat apapun bahkan teriakan amarah dari para senpai di Seirin seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan. Dengan wajah bingung, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri hanya menemukan para pemain Seirin tengah mengadakan latihan pertandingan antara kelas satu dan kelas dua.

Tentu, latihan itu berhenti tiba-tiba karena ulah dramatik yang tak perlu dari Kise. Semua pemain terlihat membeku dengan kedatangan Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, matanya mencari orang menawan hatinya.

Ah, itu dia! Berdiri di belakang Kagamicchi. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung lari menuju tujuannya, masih dengan gaya dramatiknya. "Kurokocchi! Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Baru saja ia akan memeluk pemain berambut biru muda tersebut, sebuah kaki berlapis sepatu olahraga sudah bertemu dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan mengeluh sakit, ia mendengar teriakan marah membahana. "Apa-apaan kau Kise!" Suara Kagami memenuhi telinga Kise yang tersentak. "Kau menghentikan latihan kami, sialan!"

Aw, Kagamicchi terdengar sangat marah, pikir Kise meringis mendapati apa yang sebabkan.

"Kise-kun," Suara tenang itu membuat bulu kuduk Kise bergidik, Kurokocchi yang merasa terganggu adalah yang terburuk. "Boleh kutanyakan kenapa ke sini?" Meskipun pertanyaannya sopan, Kise tahu ada ancaman didalamnya.

Menangis dalam hati, Kise berusaha menjawabnya, "Ugh, latihan di sekolahku diliburkan," Kise mulai terlihat gugup, "jadi menurutku itu ide bagus untuk mengunjungi Kurokocchi!"

PLETAK

"Aw!"

"Kau kira kita ini pengganti apa?!" Riko mengatakannya dengan kesal, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana papan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tempat menulis kertas kini patah menjadi dua. Dibelakangnya para anggota klub basket mengejek Kise yang masih mengeluh kesakitan.

"Maaf!" Cepat-cepat Kise meminta ampun pada pelatih wanita di depannya, seorang pelatih – apalagi seorang gadis – yang sedang marah benar-benar bukan pertanda baik. "Maaf! Sungguh, sungguh!" Ia membungkuk beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya merengek. "Kurokocchi! Tolong bantu aku!"

"Tapi maaf Kise-kun, aku masih ingin hidup." Terus terang seperti biasa.

"Kurokoccchhhiiiii..." Rengekan Kise tak dihiraukan oleh Kuroko yang terlihat polos. Para pemain lainnya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, heran bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi salah satu dari _Generation of Miracles_ dengan tingkah seperti itu.

"Haha, klub kita tidak pernah sepi, bukan?" Kiyoshi berkomentar disela-sela hiburan 'Riko menghabisi Kise'.

Hyuuga memukulnya dengan kesal, ujung keningnya berkedut. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Kita ini di klub basket, bukan perpustakaan!" Gerutuan itu hanya dibahas oleh Kiyoshi dengan tawa tanpa lucu.

"Tunggu! Sepi, perpustakaan-"

"Matilah, Izuki!"

Mitobe mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi yang tak pasti, hampir tak terdengar. Semuanya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang pemain paling diam itu maksudkan. Hingga Koganei menyuarakannya, "Mitobe bilang kita butuh istirahat setelah latihan tidak henti."

Memang benar hal itu, semenjak menjuarai Winter Cup beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pelatih mulai mengibarkan bendera perang, bahwa mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan menu latihan yang disiapkan.

"Koganei-senpai, bagaimana bisa kau menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Mitobe-senpai?" Furihata menanyakannya dengan penasaran.

Senior bermulut seperti kucing itu menjawabnya seperti sesuatu yang umum, "Mitobe mengatakannya dengan jelas."

Trio kelas satu itu _sweatdrop_ entah bagaimana mereka memaklumi jawaban dari Koganei. Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar gonggongan. Mencari ke sumber suara, mereka menemukan Kuroko mengangkat Nigou yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Apa itu, Nigou?" Suara tenang Kuroko menyambut mereka ketika mendatangi keduanya. Jawaban dari Nigou hanyalah gonggongan yang terlihat manis.

Berkedip, Kuroko menengok pada para seniornya. "Nigou bilang ada seseorang di luar."

"Eh?" Bermacam-macam suara merespon pernyataannya. "Benarkah?" Namun hanya Koganei yang terlihat tidak peduli dan melangkah menuju pintu gym yang kembali tertutup.

"Kuroko! Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti gonggongan an-anjing itu?!" Teriak Kagami, jelas takut dekat-dekat dengan Nigou dan bingung terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroko.

"Eh? Nigou mengatakannya dengan jelas." Jawab Kuroko dengan polos, Nigou yang ada dipelukannya menggonggong setuju.

Kiyoshi tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang hampir sama dengan Koganei, juga melihat wajah Kagami yang terlihat tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, Kuroko!" Teriakan dari Koganei membuat seluruh perhatian menuju padanya. "Ada yang mencarimu!"

"Oh! Jangan bilang para Generasi lelucon lagi!" Keluh Kagami, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada dekat dengan mereka, mungkin kecuali Kuroko, tapi dia adalah bayangannya!

Tak memperdulikan Kagami, Kuroko menghampiri Koganei yang bersama tamunya. Memeluk erat Nigou yang terlihat nyaman, penasaran Kuroko semakin menjadi, siapa orang yang mencarinya? Kalaupun teman-temannya sewaktu di Teiko, mereka akan langsung masuk tanpa harus berdiri di depan pintu gym, bukan? Mungkin tamunya adalah orang yang ia kenal, namun ia lupa-

Pikiran Kuroko terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya ketika ia mendapat penglihatan yang baik siapa yang mencarinya.

Disana berdiri di samping Koganei, rambut jingga kecoklatannya menantang di siang hari yang panas. Wajah riang saat SMP kini digantikan dengan wajah gugup dari seorang siswa SMA. Kuroko tidak tahu harus berkata apa, teman sewaktu SD-nya itu sudah berubah banyak.

Jadi, ia hanya berdiri disana tidak bergerak bagai patung. Ia terlalu takut bergerak, hanya untuk terjatuh. Terlalu takut mengatakan sesuatu, hanya untuk tidak bisa menahan diri. Terlalu takut tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana Kise dan Riko dan semua orang kini memusatkan perhatian padanya ataupun teman masa kecilnya yang kini melangkah ragu mendekatinya.

Yang ia tahu adalah seseorang yang dulu – ia tidak tahu pasti apakah sekarang juga – sangat berharga baginya kini sudah ada di depannya. Menatap bagai elang, Kuroko melihat remaja berambut jingga itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"H-hai, Kuroko-"

Cukup dengan itu, entah apa pandangannya menggelap dan ia merasakan tangannya mendorong ke depan seolah sedang meluncurkan passing andalannya, dan kalimat '_Ignite Pass_' meluncur dari mulutnya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana remaja jingga tersebut jatuh beberapa jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Ia menatap bagaimana para senior dan teman seangkatannya membantu remaja malang tersebut.

"_What the heck, _Kuroko!" Kagami menyerukan keterkejutannya. Tidak menyangka bayangannya yang terlihat tidak sampai hati membunuh seekor semut, menggunakan kekerasan pada orang lain. Abaikan itu, Kuroko menggunakan Ignite Pass pada seseorang, sebelumnya ia hanya gunakan sebagai ancaman. Remaja ini benar-benar dalam masalah.

"Ku-Kurokocchi..." Bisik Kise takut-takut baru kali ini ia melihat bagaimana menakutkannya Kuroko.

Sayangnya reaksi mereka tak dihiraukan, telinga Kuroko berdengung, nafasnya terengah-engah. Yang ada dipenglihatannya hanyalah remaja jingga malang tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana bulu halus Nigou menggelitik dagunya, cukup membuatnya kembali ke realita. Memaksa nafasnya untuk kembali teratur, Kuroko merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Hei, hei Kuroko, aku datang dengan damai, okay?" Remaja malang itu berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Kuroko meskipun ia menahan sakit di perutnya. "Kau sudah bertambah kuat sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, kan? _Man_, aku benar-benar tertinggal olehmu."

Kuroko membungkuk mendengarnya, "Maaf, atas kesalahanku. Aku melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, refleks."

_Refleks apa?!_, pikiran Kagami berteriak mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Tidak, tidak aku rasa aku berhak merasakannya." Remaja itu mengatakannya dengan santai. "Ah, maaf mengganggu latihan kalian. Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman masa kecil Kuroko." Remaja bernama Ogiwara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada semua orang di gym.

Ada beberapa bisikan mengenai hal itu, namun hampir semuanya mengangguk.

"Boleh kupinjam Kuroko sebentar?"

"Er..." Hyuuga melirik pada Riko yang mengakat bahunya, "silahkan."

"Ayo, Kuroko. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Dengan itu keduanya pergi meninggalkan gym.

Diantara keheningan itu, Kise memecahkannya. "Bisakah kita mengikuti mereka?" Yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Riko.

"Pelatih, aku kira Kise benar. Maksudku, kita tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Ogiwara itu, bukan? Kuroko tidak akan membunuhnya...?" Kagami menyetujuinya dengan mencari alasan.

Riko berfikir, menguping bukanlah sesuatu yang sopan, tapi alasan BaKagami ada benarnya juga. "Okay! Tapi pastikan untuk tetap tenang!" Kalimat itu ia tujukan tepat pada pemain berambut kuning di sampingnya yang ketakutan.

Mereka diam-diam mencari jejak si pemain bayangan yang rupanya berada di belakang gym bersama Ogiwara.

"Aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya, Ogiwara, maksudku." Kise berkomentar, mereka tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan rerumputan. "Ah, dia adalah salah satu pemain dari tim yang pernah kami kalahkan kembali saat di Teiko."

"Maksudmu yang dari Meiko?"

"Ah ya, mungkin benar. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Apa kau melihat pertandingan terakhir kami?"

"Itu-"

Jawaban dari Riko terputus ketika mereka mulai mendengar percakapan yang akan mereka curi dengar.

"Ogiwara-kun." Suara tenang Kuroko terdengar semakin redup.

"Kuroko, dengar. Maafkan aku selama ini menjadi seorang penakut, aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Ogiwara mengatakannya dengan bisikan, namun wajah Kuroko tetap kaku seperti biasa, mungkin sedikit tegang. "_Shit_! Aku benar-benar menyesal meninggalkanmu saat itu, sungguh. Aku benar-benar seorang pecundang, aku menghentikan impianku hanya karena sejumlah monster itu mengalahkan dan mempermainkanku."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kuroko, ini adalah salah para monster itu bukan dirimu."

"Kau menganggapku monster, Ogiwara-kun."

"_What_? Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sama seperti mereka, Kuroko."

"Tapi aku adalah bagian dari mereka dan juga kau tidak menolak mengakuiku sebagai monster, Ogiwara-kun."

"Apa? Ada apa deng- Dengar," Ogiwara terdengar frustasi menjelaskannya. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, Kuroko memang sulit untuk dijelaskan, "aku kesini untuk meminta maaf, Kuroko. Bukan membuat perkelahian."

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mau memaafkanku."

"..."

"Aku akan membelikanmu Vanila Milkshake."

"..."

"Setiap akhir pekan aku akan mengunjungimu dan mentraktir Vanila Milkshake sesukamu."

"...?!"

"Aku akan mentraktir Vanila Milkshake setiap akhir pekan dan kembali bermain basket."

"!"

"Vanila Milkshake setiap akhir pekan. Bermain basket. Kembali melawanmu."

"...Belum."

"Baik!" Ogiwara membentak, terlihat kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku akan melawan mereka sampai aku bisa menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku lebih kuat dari mereka."

Terlihat Kuroko tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya, "Dan Vanila Milkshake untuk akhir pekan."

Ogiwara menghela nafasnya terlihat lelah, "Dan Vanila Milkshake untuk akhir pekan hanya untuk Kuroko."

Senyum Kuroko melebar mendengarnya hingga akhirnya tertawa dan memeluk Ogiwara. Mengatakan betapa ia merindukan teman masa kecilnya dan bermain basket dengannya. Ogiwara hanya menggelengkan kepala, tak heran dengan sikap obsesi Kuroko terhadap basket.

* * *

Sementara yang bersembunyi disana berusaha mencari tisu atau apapun untuk menahan laju darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka ketika mendengar dan melihat tawa Kuroko. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka '_Too cute'_. Ditambah dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga yang entah darimana munculnya, hanya membuat mimisan mereka semakin menjadi.

'Aku akan mati kehabisan darah.'

'Aku akan menyalahkanmu Kuroko.'

'Kemanisan yang sialan.'

'Aku akan mati karena manis yang berlebihan!'

Entah bagaimana hanya Kise yang menangis sambil membawa ponselnya. Di ponselnya terdapat gambar Kuroko yang tertawa. Ia terlalu terharu dapat melihat Kuroko tertawa sebebas dan sesenang itu. Yang lainnya mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Sekali lagi ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kise. Tentu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ugh, saya tidak akan komentar mengenai cerita ini.

Semua ini berasal karena kekesalan saya terhadap tidak adanya lanjutan hubungan antara Ogiwara dan Kuroko. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Oh, saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini. Awalnya, saya ingin membuat Kuroko menangis, tapi _damn_ saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar Kuroko menangis.

Well, lupakan, ini dia bonus.

Dan Kuroko benar-benar manis!

Hope you like itu!

.

**OMAKE #1**

"Kagami, jangan pernah membuat Kuroko marah." Suara Riko memerintah.

"Apa? Kenapa aku?" Tuntut Kagami.

"Karena wajahmu menakutkan."

Kagami terdiam.

.

**OMAKE #2**

Aomine tahu itu, pagi ini ia terus menatap jaket yang seolah memanggilnya. Namun, melihat dirinya sudah telat ia mengurungkan membawanya. Lagipula hari ini sangat panas ia tidak suka merasa gerah.

Dan Aomine juga tahu itu, ia merasa sesuatu memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung mantan bayangannya. Sialnya, Satsuki menangkapnya dan melarangnya pergi. Dengan alasan, '_Tetsu-kun tidak akan senang mengetahui kau tidak latihan, Dai-chan_'. Itu menyebalkan.

Dan juga Aomine tahu, ketika melihat Satsuki dalam mode fangirl, itu tidak baik.

"Kau tahu, Dai-chan. Aku punya sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatmu menyesal jika tidak melihatnya." Satsuki mengatakannya dengan nada main-main. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menantang Satsuki.

"Ah, ah. Coba lihat ini." Satsuki menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar... Tunggu bukankah itu, Tetsu? Dan apa itu? Tetsu tertawa! Dan apa-apaan dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga merah jambu itu?!

Baru saja ia akan merebut ponsel itu, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menjauhkannya.

"Berikan padaku, Satsuki!"

"Ah, ah. Hapus dulu darah dari hidungmu, Dai-chan." Satsuki mengatakannya dengan kekehan geli. Aomine berhenti, ia mengusapnya dan menemukan darah! Sial, dia mimisan melihat wajah Tetsu yang tertawa. _Shit! _Tetsu, kau terlalu manis!

Aomine berusaha mengejar Satsuki. Tapi, sialnya Satsuki lebih mengetahui kecepatannya dan pintar bermain-main.

"Satsuki!" Raungannya terdengar diseisi gym. Seluruh teman tim basketnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua. Tapi ia tidak peduli, "Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan, Dai-chan!" Suara Satsuki terlihat senang. "Aku mendapatkannya susah payah dari Kise-kun! Kau juga harus mendapatkannya dari dia!"

_What?!_ Ia tidak akan pernah meminta sesuatu pada model menyebalkan itu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. "Berikan padaku, Satsuki!"

Satsuki berteriak takut, ia bersembunyi di balik kapten dan para pemain lainnya.

Tentu Aomine, ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan.

* * *

Jangan lupa meninggalkan, jejak ya!

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~  
_


End file.
